effies_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Keeran Sinha
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ Appearance Khamani Griffin Lance Gross (Kevin Olusola Pentatonix) Personality My way is the right way. It is really something I just know. I'm right, always will be. You're wrong, always are. I cam play along, I can compromise when I'm feeling too lazy to prove myself right. When my brutish tendencies need to be given a break, it should never be associated with which suggestion was worth more value. Mine is. It means I can show those around, those who may have noticed that I'm a team player, that I can cooperate, despite how false that maybe actually be. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES History My name is Keeran Dilip Sinha. My father is Jitendra "Jiten" Sinha and my mother is Shalini Sinha. Jiten was disowned by the family for marrying Shalini. She captivated him, and despite the hard times they had together, she chose to spend the rest of her life with him. My family and I were theatre-people. We sat through so many shows we see little point in keeping count anymore. My mother was the theater director, and my sister was the star at the Theatre of Sri Lanka. They were both actresses, they were singers, and they were dancers. My father was notorious for getting bored hitting a cast member or random person in the audience with a Dark Jinx or Charm while my mother was performing when I was little. He never did the same to my sister if my mother was at his side. My mother and my sister could do it all. My father is a wizard, a Pure-Blood, he loved my mother, but he hated to indulge in her dalliances with the Muggle world he was repulsed when my sister was included. My sister died when I was nine, her heart stopped beating. My mother and father separated a few months later, a few years after that they were officially divorced. Some friends of mine sort of started an a capella group. Without them I can't say I ever would have grieved the loss of my sister. I think it was my way of remembering her, after she died I started singing. My father hates it, but it is the only way I get by knowing she's gone. My mother stayed in Sri Lanka, my father and I moved to Varkala, India. When I was twelve my father remarried. His wife was called Lalani Rajabhushan, my half-sister Sanantha Shalini Sinha is the only lasting result of their marriage. Lunatic, I mean the person he married did not know my father had a son, a Half-Blood son to make matters worse. When I met her she was pregnant with Sanantha. After that she did not spend one single minute in the same room that I was in. She left when Sanantha was two. My father kept Sanantha, and her mother use to take her away every few weeks, sometimes every other month. Around the time I was seventeen, and Sanantha five, my father started dating again. He moved a woman named Eromi Perea into our house. Sanantha took to Eromi. It was great for me, we had no mother, and she was going to need someone to teach her how to do girly things. A few months after Eromi married my father I moved out. Sanantha was ten, she would be going away to school soon. She wouldn't miss me as much anymore. I always felt I needed to be there for her the way my mom was for me. When her mother stopped coming to get her spending more time with her seemed like the right thing to do. Relationships Family Sinha Shanlini Sinha and Jiten Sinha Bhamini Diyana Sinha Sanantha Shalini Sinha and Eromi Sinha Lalani Rjabhushan Friends Kristi; Lead Vocalist (Mezzosoprano) Mitch; Songwriter, Pianist, Vocalist Scott; Songwriter, Pianist, Vocalist Avi; Composer, Guitarist, Vocalist (Bass) Kevin; Songwriter, Cellist, Saxophonist, Vocalist, Beatboxer * Kristi, Mitch, Scott, Avi, and Kevin Possessions Category:Male Category:Half-Blood